


Sugar Sweet

by ironyruinedmylife



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 13 days of Hartmon, Cisco can get pretty jealous too, Cisco is the Ultimate Candy Snob, Harrison Wells is a total skeeze, Hartley is literally so Oblivious its kinda cute, Hartley knows p much Nothing, M/M, excessive Halloween gift giving, genuinely hes the Worst, the Candy Corn debate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironyruinedmylife/pseuds/ironyruinedmylife
Summary: 'Then he looked up and saw Hartley staring at him with a fond little smile, one eyebrow slightly raised. Cisco tipped over the edge and suddenly he understood why his mother only sang along to love songs. 'Cisco and Hartley bond over dubiously given gifts and the Great Candy Corn Debate





	

Cisco _wasn’t_ jealous. He really wasn’t. There was nothing to be jealous of. Nothing at all, he was just watching Dr Wells present Hartley with various Halloween themed gifts because seeing the object of his admittedly fairly stunted affections being plied with gifts was _obviously_ a totally normal thing to do and not _at all_ bothering him.   
  
Hartley smiled sweetly, ducking his head as Dr Wells purred out his affection.   
  
Cisco twitched.   
  
“It’s just Halloween, Harrison, there’s no need for-” Hartley mumbled, blushing pink. Dr Wells smiled, oozing the kind of practiced charisma that made Cisco’s skin _crawl_  
  
“You’re my guy, and I know for a fact you _love_ Halloween.” He replied softly, adjusting Hartley’s glasses. Cisco clenched his jaw and looked away. He really shouldn’t have such a huge crush on his boss, and yet here he was, somehow over Hartley’s terrible first impression and teetering dangerously close to falling head over heels. If only he’d stopped trying to make friends with Hartley, if he’d never tried, he wouldn’t have been allowed to see the other side of him.   
  
Then he’d never have seen Hartley smile that sweet little unsure smile, his hand always quick to cover it, like he was afraid of being caught while happy. He’d never have seen the way he swore and ranted in all six languages when he was mad, the way he always blushed at praise, the way he had to be dragged kicking and screaming away from work because “Science comes _first_ , Ramon!”, the way Hartley secretly smiled at his bad physics jokes, always hiding his amusement just after Cisco noticed. Cisco grinned at the thought of all of Hartley’s little quirks.   
  
The way he was so ridiculously easy to love.   
  
Cisco’s eyes fell on Dr Wells trailing his fingers down Hartley’s face and resting on his neck.   
  
He’d never have been bothered by that if he hadn’t tried to be Hartley’s friend.  
  
And yet, here he was, seeing red and being able to do _nothing_. Dr Wells glanced at him over Hartley’s shoulder, and smiled _slow_ and _smug_ as he fixed Hartley’s tie and invited him over for chess later, purring his name before slowly walking away and Cisco had never felt quite so _angry_ in his life.   
  
His personal feelings aside Hartley was _not_ a trophy to be won, he was not something to _possess_ , to _gloat_ _about_. Hartley was worth more than that, didn’t Dr Wells get it? Hartley deserved _better_ than that. Way better. Cisco scowled at his laptop as Hartley walked back over to their shared workspace and tried- unsuccessfully- to unload his armful of gifts onto his desk. Cisco raised an eyebrow as Hartley finally let out an angry huff, pouting slightly as he glowered at the desk.   
  
“Need a hand there?” Cisco asked. Hartley blinked at him, and damn those were the best set of puppy eyes Cisco had ever seen, no wonder Hartley was always the negotiator with Mercury Labs.   
  
“Please?” Cisco grinned and walked over, beginning to help set down some items from the top of the mountain. “I don’t know _why_ Harrison always gives me so much.”   
  
“He’s marking his territory.” Cisco spat, rolling his eyes at the plush Jack-O-Lantern. Hartley blinked at him, eyes wide.  
  
“He’s doing _what now?”_ He asked rapidly, and while it _was_ the cutest thing he’d ever heard in his life, the topic was still a little (a lot) sore for Cisco, so he stared at the stupid (probably very expensive) box of chocolates as he removed them from the pile.   
  
“Literally everyone can see that you two are…uh…” He struggled to find the appropriate words as he felt the weight of Hartley’s gaze.   
  
“Sleeping together?” Cisco’s head snapped up, hoping his disappointment wasn’t as etched into his features as he thought it was. “We’re _not_ , and I don’t really get why people keep asking that…”   
  
_Ay carajo, gracias al cielo._ Cisco thought to himself as he grabbed yet another gift.   
  
“It’s cause he spends _all_ of his time with you, and _no_ , shut up for once and listen, you should be aware of this. He's eyefucking you pretty much all the time, it's actually pretty gross, he pulls shit like _this_ ,” He gestured to the pile of gifts “And he’s _always_ touching you.”   
  
Hartley frowned. They set things down in silence for a while, and Cisco hoped to God he hadn’t just ended their tentative friendship/truce.   
  
“He keeps telling me to call myself his chosen one.” Hartley murmured after a few minutes. Cisco blinked “At first I thought he was just referencing Harry Potter but he keeps mentioning it.”   
  
Cisco wasn’t at all comfortable with that. In fact it kind of seemed like a way to alienate Hartley even more, which was a pretty horrifying thought. “That's…not very chill?”   
  
_Oye Madre, Francisco Ramon, ’not very chill’? Pull yourself together._   
  
Then he looked up and saw Hartley staring at him with a fond little smile, one eyebrow slightly raised. Cisco tipped over the edge and suddenly he understood why his mother only sang along to love songs. Hartley’s tiny smile expanded to a shy grin, and Cisco felt his heart jump from his chest to his throat, watching as Hartley silently dumped the rest of the gifts haphazardly on his desk, before pulling a packet from a drawer.   
  
“I’ve got no more work to do today…” He murmured softly. Cisco blinked  
  
“Me either.” He replied. Hartley snickered   
  
“I should _probably_ do something about that.” He stated, embarrassed. Cisco made a Disapproving noise as he shook his head.   
  
“ _No, you shouldn’t._ ” He stated quickly. Hartley giggled lightly and Cisco’s breath hitched in his chest.   
  
“D’you wanna go sit on the roof, theres this spot where you can see the whole city.” Hartley suggested quietly. Cisco’s smile was to wide that he thought his face would split. Hartley grinned back at him, then held out the packet “Candy corn?” He offered.  
  
Cisco raised an eyebrow “ _Finally…_ ” He murmured. Hartley blinked  
  
“Excuse me?”  
  
“My time has _come_ …”   
  
“Okay?” Hartley raised his eyebrows as he lifted the candy to his mouth, only for it to be snatched away and crushed in Cisco’s hand  
  
“It’s _my_ turn to be snooty about something.” Cisco grinned, slow and sly and Hartley blinked at him, all wide eyed confusion.   
  
“Huh?” And truthfully, Cisco hadn’t expected the one thing to render Hartley wordless to be candy. He shrugged, he could work with this.   
  
“I’m going to introduce you to _proper_ candy.” Cisco stated calmly as he began to drag Hartley towards the stairs, but not before grabbing an armful of Dr Wells' candy based gifts, he wasn’t about to kick a gift horse in the mouth.   
  
“How dare you, candy corn is a God given _blessing_.” Hartley scoffed playfully as he was pushed towards the roof.   
  
“I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that.” Cisco remarked, grinning.  
  
Hartley smiled that fond little smile again and that was how they ended up spending an evening on the roof of Star Labs, Cisco handing Hartley new candy to try every few minutes.   
  
It was also how Eobard Thawne managed to lose two of his greatest assets to each other in a matter of hours.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos and a comment!


End file.
